The present invention relates generally to high speed connectors, and more particularly to connectors for effecting connections between high speed cables and other electronic devices.
There are many receiver and transceiver modules known in the art that are used to provide connectors for transmitting electrical signals between electronic devices and high speed cases. Such transceiver modules may be conventional electronic connectors or they may be utilized in conjunction with an optional data transmission means. Such a module may include a conversion means for converting optical signals to electronic signals or it may include entirely electronic signal conveyance means.
These known modules and connectors typically include an internal circuit board that contains various circuit components. One end of the circuit board may protrude from the connector body while the other end of the circuit board remains inside of the connector body. Leads are terminated to the circuit board at one end and the other ends, the leads are terminated to pins, blade or other type of terminals. These terminations require manual labor and increase the cost of the connector. In order to protect the mating interface within the leads terminated, separate shields must be attached to the connector. Thus, such a termination also involves additional elements.
The present invention is directed to an improved connector for high speed transmission applications which is less expensive to produce than the aforementioned prior art connectors and which also overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.